The startup of power generating units takes place over an extended period of time. There are significant economic advantages to bringing the unit to its full power-producing capabilities as quickly as feasible so that more energy is available to the power grid. However, the speed at which the unit is brought to full power needs to be balanced against the potential long-term damage to the unit's equipment if it is overly stressed during an accelerated startup.